sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Three: "Briefing Part I"
Steve Archer - January 24, 2011 02:45 PM (GMT)ON "Well as explosive expert my job does not entail asking questions, my job is to know where to put explosives, and how much your going to need to blow something up. and on occasion how to diffuse a bomb. OFF rag: Rayner Aaron Rayner - January 25, 2011 05:34 AM (GMT)on "Lieutenant Aaron Rayner," he introduced himself and extended his hand out towards her. "I'm AE-1 deputy leader and Atlantis' Chief Engineer. Please join us; this is Captain Steve Archer," Aaron gestured to Steve then asked the Captain to repeat what he was saying; afterwards Aaron laughed and turned to Alyssa. "We are just talking about ourselves to each other," he faced Steve again. "How did it feel as you were disarming a bomb?" off tag Donovan and Steve Alyssa Donovan - January 25, 2011 11:00 AM (GMT) "Nice to meet you, Lieutenant Aaron Raner, my first name is Alyssa but you can call me Aly for short" she gladly shock his hand with a smile. "Thanks for inviting me to join you. I am an AE 2 Team member only and nice to meet you Captain Steve Archer" Alyssa smiled at both as she said this. The last prt was directed at Steve. He watched as Aaron asked the Captain to repeat what he said as she watched him laugh and laughed at that too. She then listened to what he asked The Captain as she set with and looked between the two of them. Tag - Rayner and Steve Steve Archer - January 25, 2011 12:40 PM (GMT)ON "It is nice to meet you Lieutenant Donavan, looks like i am not the only newcomer to the city." Steve turned back to Rayner "well i have diffused a handful of bombs, and diffusing an alien bomb usually leaves you with a feeling that you that you just barely did that correctly and that next time you may not get that lucky." OFF Tag Donavan, Rayner Jon Tenjin - January 25, 2011 05:57 PM (GMT)On: Jon smiled, slightly, nodding at Vince. "Mister Charlton, I appreciate that. I have the briefing coming up, so if you care to sit in, and give me some comments afterwards, do it." After a moment, eh strode to the front fo the briefing room, put his fingers to his lips, and let out an ear piercing whistle. "Quiet down, ya'll. Now, ladies and gents, someone please kindly shove Captain Borodin and Üsteðmen Coburn forwards." He put his hand in his pocket, and clenched his hand over the two boxs of rank insignia, taking a deep breathe. Off: Tag Vince, open Cypher Borodin - January 25, 2011 10:34 PM (GMT)-On- Cypher was still leaning against the far wall, arms folded when a shrill whistle sounded. Looking in the direction the whistle came from, Cypher saw that it was Jon; the briefing was about to begin. Unfolding his arms, Cypher stood up a little straighter before, those being the only outward signs he was paying attention. "Quiet down, ya'll. Now, ladies and gents, someone please kindly shove Captain Borodin and Üsteðmen Coburn forwards." Pausing, Cypher had the look of a mule looking at a new gate on his face for just the briefest of moments. ~Okay...what'd I do this time?~ He wondered as he pushed off the wall and approached the Colonel. -Off- TAG: Jon, Open Jason Walker - January 25, 2011 10:39 PM (GMT)< ON > < Atlantis, Control Tower > < Before Cypher's Post > Walker got to the control room and headed towards the briefing room. He found his XO and new Explosives Expert talking with a female Lieutenant he didn't recognize. He glanced around the room and noticed most of the teams were there. In addition to the three members that currently made up his team, the new CO of AE-2 a marine Lt Colonel was present, as was the Turkish Lieutenant and Aussie. There XO seemed absent, possible late or knowing the kind of turn over they had he could already be back on Earth with reassignment. AE-3 however looked to be missing it's two junior members, however at that moment the Canadian Captain and Noncom medic both entered as Tenjin stepped in a spoke up. "Quiet down, ya'll. Now, ladies and gents, someone please kindly shove Captain Borodin and Üsteðmen Coburn forwards." < OFF > Tag Open Adam Coburn - January 25, 2011 11:03 PM (GMT)-ON- Adam was sitting on one of the chairs and waiting the conference to start up. He was listening to Aaron and Steve talking about explosives but he didnt joined them on the talk.He saw the new lieutenant but he thought to himself i'll meet her later anyway no point of cutting the conversation over there. As he was sitting the Colonel entered the room and whistled after that he said: "Quiet down, ya'll. Now, ladies and gents, someone please kindly shove Captain Borodin and Üsteğmen Coburn forwards." Shocked Adam not knowing what was happening he stood up and approached to Colonel. -OFF- Tag: Jon,Open Jon Tenjin - January 25, 2011 11:24 PM (GMT)On: Jon smiled, and tugged out the two boxes holding the rank insignia. "Ustegmen Adam Coburn. Stand forward." He opened the box, and tugged out the new rank insignia, before he pinned them on the new Yuzbasi. "In recognition of your service, you are now Yüzbaºi Coburn." He paused, and turned to Cypher. "Captain Cypher Borodin. Stand forward." He opened the second box, and proceeded to pin the fresh rank insignia onto him. "In recognition of your service, you are now Major Borodin." Off: Tag Borodin & Coburn Aaron Rayner - January 26, 2011 03:26 AM (GMT)on He was about to reply to both Steve and Alyssa when Jon entered, ordered silence then asked for both Cypher and Adam to come before the expedition leader. Aaron wasn't so sure about Cypher but since Jon was promoting him it seemed to the engineer that the now Major was earning back the trust of those in Atlantis. He began clapping for Adam first then Cypher after Jon had finished. off Alyssa Donovan - January 26, 2011 10:31 AM (GMT) She was about to say something as the Colonell walked in and all the room was silent. Being that she was mostly the silent one and all that most people most likely haven't noticed her. After all Alyssa was part of the expedition for a long time but since she barely socialites with others that it was no surprise that most if not all the people there thought her to be new. Alyssa was rather invisible at times unless there was trouble because even so she was a good and tough person she still had some difficulty to make friends because she usually rather be alone, only ones or twice even slightly more then that she does talk to others so it was no surprise at all that not many knew her. Anyway, as the Colonel spoke she just watched and listened and then she clapped with everyone else. Tag everyone Adam Coburn - January 26, 2011 04:57 PM (GMT)-ON- Shocked Adam paused wordless he wasnt waiting something like that. "Thank You,Sir" he said saluted and sat back where he was sitting. -OFF- Evelyn Miller - January 26, 2011 05:24 PM (GMT)-ON- Evelyn had came with the last group to Atlantis altough she knew there was a breifing she was late because still she wasnt that familiar with the facility.She ran across to some wrong places and did some wrong turns but manage to find the proper room.Knocking she entered. "Sorry I'm late, still couldnt found my way around here" She said to the whole people around her and sat down to a chair. -OFF- Tag: All Jon Tenjin - January 26, 2011 05:35 PM (GMT)On: Jon returned Adam's salute, and watched as he and Cypher sat down, before closing his eyes to draw up the needed info from his bank-vault-thick-skull, before flicking them open. "Now, before I begin the briefing, I wish to welcome Captains Steven Archer and Evelyn Miller to AE-1-" He paused, as a Swiss Captain quickly darted into the room. ~''Speak of the devil, and they shall appear.~ He snorted, quietly, and opened his mouth. "Welcome, Captain. Now, as I was saying, as well as Lieutenants Alyssa Donovan and Spencer Thornhill to AE-2, as well as the new AE-2 commander, Lieutenant Colonel Jim Craig, formerly of the USS Pillar of Dawn." He paused, glancing about, as he noted that neither Miller or Thornhill were present. He paused, reaching to rest his hand on his belt. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, and various undecideds, AE-1 is slated for a foresty world, appearing to be in the local equivalent of late fall, with tempatures in the mid fourties.. Inital probes turn up a weak EM field, so you may want to go look around, since AE-6 on the first run-through foun nothing, you're authorized a Jumper. AE-2, you're going to be going to a desert world, where the tempature, at night, was in the mid seventies. MALP saw nothing, but you may want to poke around. AE-3 is slated to go with you, and show you guys the ropes, simply because a majority of your team is new to either gate recon or to Atlantis." He paused, glancing over the teams. "Questions?" Off: Tags '''Adam Coburn' - January 26, 2011 06:08 PM (GMT)-ON- Adam listened to the breifing and he had a question on mind after the Colonel asked if there were questions he asked "Sir, what happened to our XO Lieutenant David Martin ? He should've be here but i haven't seen him after we came back." He asked and waited for a firm answer. -OFF- Briefing Part I Briefing Part I